I Am a Malfoy
by voicelikeabell
Summary: One-shot, PWP, Draco/Harry slash.


Who would have ever thought I'd be writing Harry Potter fanfiction? Ha, I sure didn't. But here I am, after 8 straight days of reading nothing _but_ Harry Potter fics, I'm writing one of my own. Don't be too harsh, please, since this is my first one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other of J.K. Rowling's amazing characters.

**Warnings:** This is a **slash** fic, meaning male/male pairings. Don't read if you don't like!

* * *

I Am a Malfoy

(Draco's P.O.V.)

Harry bit his lip and suppressed a moan as I kissed and sucked a tender spot below his left ear. My hands found the opening of his robes, and I quickly pulled them off, along with his t-shirt, eager to feel more of my lovers' heated flesh against my own. His hands left their place on my hips and cupped my cheek gently, kissing me full on the lips. His lips were soft, and tasted faintly of the butter beer he had been drinking not long before.

I reached down and started to unbutton his jeans, and he set to work on unbuttoning my green silk dress shirt. He lifted his hips so I could pull his pants off, and I moaned as I stared at the beautiful boy before me. His long, shaggy hair was mussed and hanging in his emerald eyes, which were glazed over with lust, lust for _me. _I ran my fingers slowly down his muscled chest, brushing against a rosy nipple. He whimpered beneath my touch, and I smirked deviously. I fingered the hem of his green boxers, and blushed when I saw the bulge straining beneath them.

'_Malfoy's don't blush!'_ I thought angrily to my self, regaining my cool, confident composure. Some how, Harry had managed to get my own pants off, and I was left shivering in nothing but my own black boxers. I straddled his narrow hips, and he immediately started thrusting up, rubbing against my erection.

Behind me I heard the door to my dorm open, and heard Blaze Zabini laughing. "Oi, Draco, you could at least _warn_ us when you and Potter are gonna be goin at it up here!" Blaze's eyes widened as he saw Harry blushing and panting beneath his friend. "And when you're done, do you think I could have a round with him?"

I growled threateningly, and flipped him off. _'Malfoy's don't share what's theirs…' _

He laughed again, 'Fine then. Have fun boys……" and he walked away. I reached for my wand on my bedside table, and cast a locking charm on the door, and sound proofed the room.

I looked down at Harry and felt my heart melt. He was so cute, so innocent. _'Ha, but not that innocent…' _I reminded my self.

I leaned down to kiss him again, and started pulling his boxers down. I carelessly flung them off to some corner of the room, along with my own. His tan skin contrasted beautifully with my own pale complexion as he started moving against me.

"Malfoy…do you think you could speed thing's up a bit?" he asked, causing me to laugh out loud. Not waiting for an answer, he pushed me backwards, and I found my self below him. Shocked, I could only stare as he looked down at me hungrily, smiling like a cat that just caught a canary. My breath caught in my throat as he bent down and licked the tip of my arousal.

"You like that do you? Well you're sure to like this then…" He whispered huskily, licking the underside of my cock. He continued licking my member, while one of his hands gently squeezed my balls, the other holding down my bucking hips.

'_Malfoy's aren't submissive! I'm supposed to be the one on top…oh, but he's so good at this…'_

My eyes widened and something between a shriek and a moan came out of my mouth when he suddenly deep throated me. I ran my hands through his silky raven locks as his head bobbed up and down, making slurping sounds as he sucked me.

I could feel my self coming close to my climax, and decided to take matters into my own hands. I lifted Harry's chin from his spot by my dick and pushed him onto his back, much like he had done to me, so I was sitting on his waist. He laughed sweetly, "Always have to be the one in control, don't you Malfoy?"

I smirked down at him. "Of course."

I took his legs and placed them over my shoulders, so my crotch was level with his ass. I grabbed it roughly, making him cry out, before plunging my wet and dripping penis inside him.

"Oh Merlin! Potter, you're so fucking tight……"

Tears were brimming in Harry's eyes, and suddenly felt bad for not preparing him first. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked gently, concern evident in my voice. _'Dammit! Malfoy's are never supposed to be sorry for what they do…'_

He nodded, and I kissed his tears away. I gave him a moment to get used to me, and then started a slow rhythm, rocking my hips into his.

After a minute he spoke up, "Malfoy, I'm not made of glass ya know, you can go a little faster then that."

I nodded, and picked up the pace, slamming my cock into him, each time hitting that special spot inside of him, that I knew was making him see white.

"Fuck! Ugh, Harder…deeper…tear me apart baby!"

How could I refuse an order like that? I continued thrusting into him, sweat trickling off my body, mingling with his, as we both panted and moaned. The bed was shaking, and I knew we must have been making quite a bit of noise, and I was suddenly very grateful for the soundproofing charm I had cast before.

"Oh God, DRACO!" Harry screamed, shooting his pearly white cum all over his belly and mine. I let out a scream of my own as I came, and slumped into Harry's awaiting arms.

We lay there together for a while, with out legs entwined and our chest's heaving. I rolled off of him, and took the shorter boy into my arms, resting my chin on his head. He signed deeply and snuggled closer to me. "Malfoy…."

"Harry, call me by my first name."

"Draco……I love you."

I grinned, "I love you too."

I am a Malfoy. I'm supposed to be the "Prince of Slytherin", hater of Gryfindor's. The perfect son, student, and wizard. But as I lay there next to Harry Potter, the "Boy who lived", my hated enemy for years, we were just normal people, and we were in love.

* * *

Hehe. That was fun. Hope some one liked it! 

Okay. The thing is I have no flipping idea who Blaze Zabini is. In almost every HP fic I have come across, this boy is in it. Was he in the first 5 books and it just totally went over my head? I was under the impression he was in the Slytherin house, and was a friend of Draco's. Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm dying to figure out who he (she?) is.

Hellbourne Alchemist


End file.
